Little Academy of Horrors
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: Jaden has found a weird plant. so he raises it, but what he didn't know is what it lives on. A Parody of Little Shop Of Horrors
1. The Plant

Chapter 1

The Plant

All songs will be put in _Italic_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Little academy, little academy of horrors.  
Little shop, little academy of terror.  
Call a cop. little academy of horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

_Little academy, little academy of horrors.  
Bop sh'bop, little academy of terror.  
Watch 'em drop! Little academy of horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no-oh!_

_Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing  
to be happening!  
Shang-a-lang, feel the sturm  
and drang in the air._

_Sha-la-la, stop right where you are.  
Don't you move a thing.  
You better (tellin' you, you better)  
Tell your mama something's goanna  
get her  
She better  
Beware!_

_Little academy, little academy of horrors.  
Bop sh-bop, you'll never stop  
the terror.  
Little academy, little academy of horrors.  
No, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no, oh, oh, no!_

"All right cut the singing!" yelled Dr. Crowler (**Crash!**) "Jaden, what are you doing over there, we have to get this card shack stocked before tomorrow."

"Vary little, Dr. Crowler" said Jaden picking up the pile of small branches he dropped when he heard Crowler yell. "I'll just put the card cases in this bag" Jaden called to Crowler. "Do what ever you want with them!…" yelled Crowler "So she finally shows up."

"Morning Dr. Crowler"

"Morning, morning? Its almost closing time, not that any one bothers to come to a card shack in the by the red dorm." He said Sarcastically (**Crash!**) "Jaden what in blue blazes are you doing down there? Alexis go down there and check on... Alexis, how did you get that black eye?"

"Black eye?" she asked pretending like she didn't have one

"Alexis, is Chazz betting up on you again? I remember yesterday you came in with a bruised cheek. Are you shore your with the right boy?" "I got these cards all set for display" said Jaden coming up the stairs so fast that he tripped and spilled the cards on the floor.

"Jaden look what you did to the inventory!" yelled Crowler

"Don't yell at Jaden, Dr. Crowler" said Alexis in a kind voice.

"Hay Alexis you look beautiful today" said Jaden vary sweetly. "Are you warring eye shadow today" "I'll help him pick up every card before any one comes buy." Said Alexis

"Well that will be plenty of time." Said Crowler "I bet Dorothy is doing a better job then us, I mean look my employees, no customers, my life is a living Hell. Hay you out by the windows get lost!" "you don't need to tell us" said the red dorm students leaving. "Well when your from the red dorm you have nothing to do" "You will never be better then a mouse!" yelled Crowler. "You know that's what we all get when you're from the red dorm."

[STUNDET  
_Alarm goes off at seven  
and you start uptown.  
You put in your eight hours  
For the powers that have always been.  
Till it's five P.M._

[RED COTE 1  
_Then you go_

[SOME STUDENTS  
_Red Dorm  
Where the folks are broke.  
Red Dorm  
where your life's a joke.  
Red Dorm  
when you buy your token,  
you go  
Home to Duel Academy._

[RED COAT 2  
_Yes, you go_

[MORE STUDENTS  
_Red Dorm  
Where the tests don't stop_  
_Red Dorm  
Where the food is slop  
Red Dorm  
Where the hopheads flop  
in the snow  
Down on Duel Academy _

in the blue dorm, you cater to a million jerks.  
in the blue dorm, you're messengers and  
card room clerks  
eating all your lunches at the  
hospitable carts.  
The friends take your cards  
and they break your hearts.

in the blue dorm, you cater to a million whores.  
You disinfect terrazzo on their  
bathroom floors.  
Your morning's tribulation,  
afternoon's a curse  
And five o'clock is even worse 

[STUDENT 3_  
That's when you_ _go_

[COMPANY  
_Red Dorm  
Red Dorm  
Red Dorm  
Down on duel academy  
Down on duel academy_  
_Down on duel academy  
Down on duel academy!  
_  
[ALEXIS  
_Where the guys are drips.  
Where they rip your slips.  
Where relationships are no go.  
Down on duel academy  
down on duel academy  
down on duel academy  
down on duel academy!_

[JADEN  
_Lame! All my life I've always been lame.  
I keep asking God who's to blame,  
and he tells me "Gee, I'm not sure  
sweep that floor, kid."  
Oh, I started hear as a red coat,  
a student of the cast out  
here on duel academy.  
Crowler punished me so he took me in, gave me shelter, a bed,  
Crust of bread and a job  
Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob,  
Which I am.  
So I live_  
[STUDENTS  
_Red Dorm_  
[JADEN  
_that's your_ _home address.  
Ya live_  
[STUDENTS  
_Red Dorm_  
[JADEN  
_when your life's a mess.  
Ya live_  
[STUDENTS  
_Downtown_  
[JADEN  
_Where depressions' jes'  
Status Quo._  
[STUDENTS  
_Down on duel academy  
Someone show me a way to get  
offa here,  
'cause I constantly pray I'll get  
offa here  
Please, won't somebody say I'll get  
offa here  
Someone gimme my shot or I'll  
rot here._

[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_There's no rules for us._  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_'Cause it's dangerous._  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_Where the rainbow's jus a no-show  
_[STUDENTS  
duel academy  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_Where the sun don't_  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_

[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_Past the bottom line_  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_Go ask any wino, he'll know  
I'll do I dunno what to get outa duel_  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_But a hell of a lot to get outa duel_  
[STUDENTS_  
duel academy  
_[JADEN & ALEXIS_  
People tell me there's not a way outa duel_  
[STUDENTS  
_duel academy_  
[JADEN & ALEXIS  
_But believe me I gotta get outa duel academy_

Well after all that. Jaden and Alexis went back to work. But just like every other day no costumers. All three of them just sat there, switching places every 30 seconds. "6:00 and we haven't sold as much as one booster pack. that's don't come in tomorrow" said Crowler. "But why?" asked Jaden, "You don't mean that" said Alexis. "I'm closing this card shack down forever." "Dr. Crowler maybe, we should try something new" said Jaden.

"What" said Crowler

"What Jaden is trying to say is he found something that might get people to come hear." Said Alexis as Jaden left to get his new attraction "its not duel monster card"

"Then what is it?" asked Crowler

"Its some sort of plant, I never saw one like this before. And it doesn't look so well"

"It looks like a smaller version of the card man-eater plant ( real card) but it's a real plant" said Dr. Crowler

"Could be, but I gave it a name. I call it Alexis II. You don't mind it do you Alexis?"

"No it like the name"

"You know if I put it hear in the window maybe we could get some…"

"Jaden that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Just you put a plant that looks like a duel monster in the window doesn't mean customers come walking in at the moment you put it in the…"

"Pardon me but that plant you just put in the window looks like a duel monster," said a man coming in it was Bastion. "What is it?"

"An Alexis 2" said Alexis

"I never saw it any thing like it before, I be no one has. So where did you get it?"

"Well remember that total eclipse of the sun"

[JADEN  
_Da-doo,_  
I was walkin' in the halls and came across some flower for sell that day_  
Shoop da-doo,  
_and I passed by this place where this old Chinese man_  
Chang da-doo _  
he sometimes sells me weird and exotic things,_  
Snip da-doo, _  
'cause he knows, you see, that strange things are my hobby._  
Da da da da da da-doo.  
_  
He didn't have anything unusual there that day.

Nope, da-doo,  
so I was just about to, ya know, walk on by,_  
good for you,  
_when suddenly,_  
Da doo  
_and without warning, there was this_ total eclipse of the sun.  
_  
It got very dark and there was this strange  
sound like something from another world._  
Da-doo,  
_And when the light came back this weird plant was just sitting there,

whoop-see-doo  
just, you know, stuck in, among the booster packs._  
Alexis Two.  
_I coulda sworn it hadn't been there before,  
but the old Chinese man sold it to me anyways,  
for a dollar ninety-five in academy tokens._  
Sha la la, la la la, la la la loo_

"Well that is one heck of a story and a fascinating plant" said Bastion "Say, since I'm here, I might buy some booster packs"

"Yes a sail" said Crowler in excitement

"Can you break a 100 in academy dollars?"

"No, sorry"

"Then I'll half to take twice as many"

"Twice as many?" said Alexis and Jaden in shock

"Twice as many!" said Crowler who was more excited then before"

"Twice as many" said 2 students looking threw the window.

After that moment business was starting to pick up more and more students came in. Even some of the teachers came in and bought new cards and packs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, all of you come again soon." Said Crowler "Come and look at the plant some more. Slacker! Don't just stand there, put the plant…what did you call it?"

"Alexis II" said Jaden

"Well put that Alexis 2 back in the window so more people can see it." Said Crowler "This is a dream come true. I'll buy us all dinner tonight"

"Oh, I would love too but I can't," said Alexis "I have a date"

"With Chazz?" asked Jaden

"Alexis I'm telling you don't need another date with him you need to ditch him" said Crowler "not to mention a first aide kit"

"He's a smart and strong guy," said Alexis

"I can see the strong part," said Jaden

"He is one of the best people on the island and he makes a good living," said Alexis "And besides there is no one else I have. See you tomorrow Jaden"

"Later, Lex" said Jaden "Are we still going to get dinner?" he asked. The plant went lopsided and a few leaves fell off.

"Your not going any where slacker, you need to take care of that sick plant." Said Crowler at once. "Nurse it back to health, I'm counting on you"

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Good night and you are sleeping in the store tonight" he said locking the door behind him. Jaden went into the back room. "What's wrong little plant? You sick or just don't feel like being life-like?"

[JADEN  
_I've given you sunshine  
I've given you dirt.  
You've given me nothing  
but heartache and hurt.  
I'm beggin' you sweetly.  
I'm down on my knees.  
Oh, please-grow for me! _

I've given you plant food  
And water to sip.  
I've given you potash.  
You've given me zip.  
Oh God, how I mist you  
Oh pod, how you tease  
Now, please-grow for me!

I've given you southern exposure  
To get you to thrive.  
I've pinched you back hard,  
Like I'm s'posed ta.  
You're barely alive.  
I've tried you at levels of moisture  
From desert to mud.  
I've given you grow-lights  
And mineral supplements.  
What do you want from me- Blood? 

"Ouch, stinkin paper cut" he said cutting himself "Stupid card edge" he started to suck the blood from his finger. A soft kissing sound filled the room. Jaden looked around and saw it was the plant making the sound. Using the hand with the cut finger he tried to touch it, but the plant tried to bite his finger off. He tried with the other hand and the plant looked away.  
I've given you sunlight.  
I've given you rain.  
Looks like you're not happy,  
'Less I open a vein.  
I'll give you a few drops  
If that'll appease.

He squeezed some drops of blood into the plants mouth.  
Now please-oh please-grow for me!

Jaden left the room and the plant started to expand, it broke the pot it was in. It let out a small sigh and stretched its vines and stopped.


	2. Singing for Supper

Singing for Supper

The plant will not talk until later in the chapter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You're lessening to the duel academy radio station. In a few moments we will be broadcasting Wink Wilkinson's Weird World (Got it from the movie). And he will have a vary surprise guest. But first the whether" said guy on the radio. Jaden waited to be called in with his new plant.

"Pardon me madam am I…" "Yes you next"

He looked around for a moment. But what he had knottiest was his plant attempted to bite the lady he talk to. He stopped it just in time to be called in.

And now Wink Wilkinson's Weird World, and this is your host, Wink Wilkinson. Then Wink said a few crazy things. Jaden just looked at him weirdly and held the plant closely. "Any way lets get down to business. Are first guest today is a kid you probably know about from rumors around campest. A young man by the name of, Jaden Yuki, am I right?"

"That is correct"

"So Jaden where did you find such a Weiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird plant?"

"Well remember that full eclipse of the sun about a week ago."

Back at the shop: Crowler was huddling around the radio lessening and smiling with glee"

"May I remind all the people lessening, that the Alexis II can be found at the Red Dorm card shop," said Jaden over the radio

"Well that slacker is no slacker any more." Crowler said looking over seeing Alexis at the door. "Sorry I missed Jaden's first radio broadcast. I tried to be hear on time but…" said Alexis.

"Don't tell me you got tied up" said Crowler as they left the store

"No just hand cuffed a little" Alexis said.

Crowler walked off.

"Hay Alexis, why you hanging out with this guy in the black?" said A student coming up to her. "He is a hazarded your health and body." "I can't leave him" "Why not?" "He would get angry and beet me badly" "He already dose, so dump him, get a real man like that Jaden kid" "But we're just friends" Alexis walked off to her dorm. "She has a problem," said the Student.

"Maybe that kid is right" said Alexis walking to her dorm. "After all Jaden is a cutie"

_"Well, if not, he's got inner beauty  
And I dream of a place  
Where we could be together at last_

_A matchbox of our own  
A fence of real chain link,  
A grill out on the patio  
Disposal in the sink  
A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine  
In a tract house that we share  
Somewhere that's great._

_He rakes and trims the grass  
He loves to mow and weed  
I cook like Betty Crocker  
And I look like Donna Reed  
There's plastic on the furniture  
To keep it neat and clean  
In the Pine-Sol scented air  
Somewhere that's green_

_Between our frozen dinner  
And our bedtime, nine-fifteen  
We snuggle watchin' Yugi  
On our big, enormous twelve-inch screen_

_I'm his December Bride  
He's Father, he Knows Best  
Our kids watch Howdy Doody  
As the sun sets in the west  
A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine_

_Far from the Red Dorm  
I dream we'll go  
somewhere that's green."_

Wile Alexis finished he song and got home, Jaden was over at the Shop. You guessed it, feeding the plant. He was pricking his fingers and letting the plant suck the blood from them.

[the singers

_Yah yah yah yah, yah yah yah.  
Yah yah yah yah, yah yah yah._

_Poor Jaden pushed a broom, nothing in his news but  
Gloom and doom  
Then he lit a fuse  
And give him room  
He started an explosion,  
Holy cow,  
That thing went bang ka-boom  
And he's havin' some fun now_

_Some fun now  
Ahat with?  
What's he havin' some fun now  
Sure is  
He's a-havin' some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he havin' some fun now  
Now!  
Some fun now!  
Hot damn  
Ain't he havin' some fun now  
Yes, ma'am  
He's a-havin' some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he havin' some fun now!_

_Some fun now  
Hot damn  
Ain't he havin' some fun now  
Yes, ma'am  
He's a-havin' some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he havin' some fun now, now!_

_Some fun now  
What with?  
Ain't he havin' some fun now  
Sure is  
Really havin' some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he havin' some fun now, now!_

_Some fun now  
Good God, good God  
He's havin' some fun now.  
Oh boy, oh boy  
Yes, he's havin' some fun now  
Oh boy  
Ain't he havin' some fun now!_

_Some fun now. Some fun now.  
Some fun now. Some fun now._

It was the next day, business in the shop was booming. "Jaden! Do you have the order for Hasslebarry?" Said Crowler

"Hasslebarry?" said Jaden feeling light headed "Oh no, I forgot"

"You forgot? You hear this People He forgot!" yelled Crowler

Jaden quickly ran into the back room. "Alexis we have an emergency" said Jaden

"Birthday, Wedding, Baby?" she asked. "Funeral" said Jaden. "Hand me the cards from the middle shelf. "Crowler is vary mad at me Alexis. I keep forgetting things." "Its not your fault, you have a lot on your mind" "Business is what should be on both of your minds!" yelled Crowler from out front. "Sometimes I think Crowler is too hard on us." "Well we need to pay him back. After all we did steel his bathroom supplies to fix the red dorm out house." "That was not my idea. But Jaden I think you could take a day or two off. You should go out and do something for your self. Maybe get some new shirts." "I'm not that good at shopping, could you come with me?" "Sure"

"Tonight?" "I can't tonight I have a date" "Again this date, with that no good. I'm telling you Alexis for your own good, he is not a good boy." Said Crowler standing in the doorway. "He's a pro duelist" said Alexis in a high voice. "What Kind of pro duelist uses Ojamas and wears a black version of the schools dress code?"

[CHAZZ

When I was younger, just a bad little kid,  
My mama noticed funny things I did,  
Like shooting' puppies with a BB gun  
I'd poison guppies, and when I was done  
I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head  
That's when my mama said

[STUDENTS  
What did she say?

[CHAZZ  
She said, "My boy, I think someday  
You'll find a way  
To make your natural tendencies pay  
You'll be a duelist  
You have a talent for causing' things fall  
Son, be a duelist  
People will pay you to be inhumane  
Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood  
And teaching would suit you still less  
Son, be a duelist  
You'll be a success

[STUDENTS  
Here he is, folks the leader of the pack!  
Watch him suck up that gas!  
Oh, my god!  
He's a duelist and he'll never ever be any good  
Who wants their lessons done by the Marquis de Sade?

[OPPONIENT  
Hay that's not fair! I'm not ready!

[CHAZZ  
Oh, shut up. Stand back. here I come!  
I am your dueling tutor

[OPPONENT 2  
Goodness gracious!

[CHAZZ  
And I enjoy the career that I picked

[STUDENTS  
Really love it

[CHAZZ  
I am your dueling tutor

[OPPONINT 3  
Fitting duel disks

[CHAZZ  
And I get off on the pain I inflict

[STUDENTS  
Really love it

[CHAZZ  
I thrill when I drill life points

[STUDENTS  
life points

[CHAZZ  
It's swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted  
And though it may cause my patients distress,  
Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me  
I know, I know, that my mama's proud of me  
Oh, mama  
'Cause I'm a duelist and a success  
Say Aaaaaa!

[OPPONINT 4  
Aaaaaaaa!

[CHAZZ  
Say Aaaaaaa!

[OPPONINT 4  
Aaaaa!

[CHAZZ  
Say Aaaaaaaa!

[OPPONINT 4  
Aaaaaaaaaa!

[CHAZZ  
Now you louse

("Hay when do I get my part?" "Shut up Atticus")

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jaden was taking to empty boxes out to the dumpster behind the store. When he heard a lowed burst of laughter coming from down the road. "What's so funny" mumbled Jaden. When out of no were, a guy in a black dorm suet came flying in on a mini-bike. He took out a inhaler and sucked the gas up his nose. Then let out another burst of laughter. "Pardon me sir, you can't go in there, we are closed for the night." He grabbed Jaden and pulled him close. "Relax, want some laughy gas"

"No thank you" "Suet you self" he said inhaling more gas. "I told you we are closed" "Its ok Jaden, this is my date" said Alexis stepping in the doorway. "This is my boy friend Chazz Princeton." "Hay know you I heard you on the radio. Jaden, right you're that kid who found that plant. Well where is it" "Its right in there" said Alexis "Some one talking to you!" Chazz snapped at her. "Sorry" she said "Sorry what?" "Sorry, Chazz" "Much better" "Well let me see the plant" he ran in the doorway. "Wow it's a big one. What did you call it?" said Chazz "Alexis II" said Jaden "Cute name its catchy" "Chazz, shouldn't we be going?" said Alexis. "A bit of a chatter box tonight aren't you. Well your right lets go. Say Jaden, If you ever need to dust up your dueling skills, here is my card and it's on the house" He said mounting his mini-bike. Alexis got on the back seat and they drove off.

Jaden went inside the store. "you should see the way he treats her Alexis II. He is a decreases to the dueling world. At least we have each other right" Jaden said Hugging the plant. "Lessen I'm tired I'm going to head back to my dorm see you in the morning"

There was a clunk on the floor. Jaden turned around, the plant had wilted again. "Oh no hear we go again, come on I don't have much left. Let me heal a few more days ok. Then we can start on the left hand again."

"Feed me" said a soft voice

"I beg you pardon"

"Feed me"

"Twooy you talk!" he said in amassment "You opened your trap and you said…"

"Feed me Jaden! Feed me now!" yelled Alexis II

"I can't"

"I'm starving"

"Look maybe I can squeezes a little more out of this finger"

"I need blood. More, more, more" said Alexis II begging for food.

"There is no more, what do you want me to do slit my wrist?"

Alexis II let out a breath of relief.

"Oh boy, how's this sound. I'll go down to the red dorm and get you some meet scraps"

"Must be blood"

"That's disgusting"

"Must be fresh"

"I don't want to hear this"

_"Feed me."_

"Dose it have to be human"

"_Feed me."_

"Dose it have to be mine"

"_Feed me."_

"Where am I suppose to get it?  
_Feed me, Jaden  
Feed me all night long  
That's right, boy!  
You can do it  
Feed me, Jaden  
Feed me all night long  
Ha, ha, ha, ha ha  
'Cause if you feed me, Jaden,  
I can grow up big and strong_  
"You eat blood Alexis II, so how on earth do I keep feeding you? Kill people?"

"I'll make it worth your wile"

"What?"

"You think this is all plane luck, baby. The sudden success around hear, they will never know who went missing"

"Look you a plant, a inanimate object"

"Dose this look inanimate to you punk! If I can talk and move, who's to say I can't do any thing I want?"

"Like what?"

"Like deliver pall, like see you get every thing your secret, greasy hart desires"  
_Would you like a Cadillac car?  
Or a guest shot on Jack Paar?  
How about a date with Hedy Lamarr?  
You gonna git it.  
If you want it, baby_

_How would you like to be a big wheel,  
Dinin' out for every_ _meal?(_that is a dream for Jaden)  
_I'm the plant to make it all real  
You gonna git it_

_Hey, I'm your genie, I'm your friend  
I'm your willing slave  
Take a chance just feed me, and  
You know what kinda eats,  
what kinda red hot treats,  
What kinda sticky licky sweets I crave_

_Come on, Jaden, don't be a putz  
Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's  
Show a little initiative, boy  
Work up some guts  
And you'll git it_

[JADEN  
_I don't know_

"Come on boy  
_I don't know_

"Lighten up"  
_I have so, so many strong reservations_

"tell it to the marines"  
_Should I go and perform mutilations?_

"You didn't have nothing until you met me. Come on Jaden what will it be. New cards, money, how about that Alexis girl. There must be someone you can 86 real quite like and get me some lunch!"  
[AEXIS II  
_Think about a room at the Ritz,  
Wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz  
A little nookie gonna clean up those zits  
And you'll git it_

[JADEN  
_Gee, I'd like a Harley machine_

"Now your talking"  
_Toolin' around like I was James Dean,_

'Oh yah  
_Makin' all the guys on the corner turn green_

[AEXIS II  
_So go git it  
If you want to be profound,  
If you really got to justify,  
Take a breath and look around  
A lot of folks deserve to die_

"Wait a minute! that's not a vary nice thing to say" said Jaden

"But its true isn't it"

"No I don't know any one who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant"

"Sure you do, just look around" said Alexis II. Jaden looked out the window. A mini-bike pulled up  
[CHAZZ (Spoken)

"Stupid woman. Christ, what a friggin' scatterbrain.  
Falls off the mini-bike"

[ALEXIS (Spoken)

"I'm sorry, Chazz"

[CHAZZ  
"Shut up" smack

[ALEXIS

Chazz that hurt  
[ALEXIS II, JADEN  
_If you want a rationale,  
It isn't very hard to see, no, no, no  
Stop and think it over, pal  
The guy sure looks like plant foot to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me  
The guy sure looks like plant food to me_

[JADEN  
_He's so nasty, treatin' her rough,_

[ALEXS II  
_Smackin' her around and always talkin' so tough_

[JADEN  
_You need blood and he's got more than enough_

[ALEXIS II  
_I need blood and he's got more than enough_

[BOTH  
_I/You need blood and he's got more than enough_

[ALEXIS II  
So go git it!


	3. Enter the Plant

Chapter 3

Enter the Plant

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day Jaden decided to give Chazz a visit at the practice arenas. One duelist was all ready waiting his turn. Chazz walked buy.

"Hay, is it my turn yet?" asked the Duelist.

"Get in there!" said Chazz sharply.

As the duelist went to the arena, the last guy Chazz had dueled was being carried out on a stretcher.

"Maybe I should rethink this," he said.

"Get over there" said Chazz shoving him to the other side of the arena.

"So any way I heard about over campest saying your one of the best tutors around, and so I decided to come and see for my self" said the guy. At that moment Jaden came in, carrying in a loaded luger (for the people who don't know what a luger is check wikipedia. And don't ask where he got it). "So any way I came to you because I heard you were the best and this is a good training session" there was a lowed explosion. "Man your something else"

"Good, now get up and get the hell out," said Chazz in an angry voice. "Next! Hay don't I know you?"

"Jaden Yuki we met yesterday" "Right I see you took my advice and came to see me about your dueling skills. So lets duel"

"Ok" said Jaden reaching for the luger.

"But wait I might want to enjoy this so I got my electronic duel helmet." He said picking up a large, funky looking helmet with wires coming out of it.

"Lets see first I lock it on my head then I adjust this main wire." Snap, the wire broke. "Jaden little help hear in about 5 seconds this thing will give me a death shock to the braaaaaaaaaaaainnnnnnn!" Chazz started to shake and fell to the ground landing on his face. He looked up. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked

"Its not what you did to me, its what you been doing to her" said Jaden

"Her?" he thought for a seconded. "Oh… her, right" He said that with his last breath. Chazz was dead. "I think he was too high on that gas from the last chapter," said Jaden as he pulled a body bag from his backpack. "Thanks to a author I can have this stuff"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That night Jaden waited for Crowler to leave the shop before dragging the body bag in. He dragged the body to Alexis II.

"Chop it up" he said

"Why"

"I can't eat it whole yet, you need to chop it up"

"Ok, ok brother" Jaden said as he dragged the body out back. He grabbed the emergency ax and some newspaper off the shelf and went to go chop. He started to chop, but what he didn't know was that he was being watched. He piled up the body parts and carried them into the store for the plant.

"Feed Me," the plant said with joy. Jaden picked up the first body part and threw it into the plant's mouth or trap or what ever you want to call it. One peace was fallowed up by the next until there was nothing left.

"I'm full," said Alexis II

"And I'm going to be sick" said Jaden running off.

The next morning Jaden couldn't believe what he did actually happened. He heard voices coming from out side his dorm. He went to the window and looked. Alexis was standing out there with two Academy Security troops. He got dressed and Quickly ran out to see her.

"Alexis, what did they say to you?" asked Jaden

"Oh, hi Jaden, who said what to me?"

"The troops"

"Nothing"

"Come on Alexis, what did they say"

"Its Chazz, he has disappeared"

"He has?"

"The only thing they found of him was his deck and duel disk. He never goes any where with out them"

"How strange"

"They said…they said…" said Alexis sniffing "I can't even think about they said" she ran into the woods crying. Jaden fallowed after her. "Alexis. Don't cry. How bad would it be if something had happened to him?"

"Jaden, that's a terrible thing to say"

"Why?"

"Well now since I think of it, it would be a marical. But now I have no one"

"But Alexis, what if I said there was another person, one that cares about you. Lessen maybe some one like…"

"You?"

"Yes" said Jaden shyly.

"Well it's been just you who really cared about me this whole time." She sniffed a little

"Yes just been me"

Lift up your head  
Wash off your mascara  
Here, take my Kleenex  
Wipe that lipstick away  
Show me your face, clean as the morning'  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay

_Just Jaden who is standin' beside you  
You don't need no makeup, don't have to pretend  
Just Jaden is here to provide you  
Sweet understanding  
Jaden's your friend_

[ALEXIS  
_Nobody ever treated me kindly  
Daddy left early  
Mama was poor  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
Me, I'd say "sure."_

_Just Jaden who is standin' beside me  
He don't give me orders  
He don't condescend  
Just Jaden who is here to provide me  
Sweet understanding  
Jaden's my friend_

[JADEN  
_Tell me this feelin'll last till forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away_

[ALEXIS  
_Please understand that it's still strange and fright'nin'  
For losers like I've been it's so hard to say_

[ALEXIS  
_Just Jaden,  
He purified me  
Just Jaden  
He showed me I can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside me  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Jaden's my man!_

[JADEN  
_Just Jaden,  
He purified you  
Just Jaden  
Yes, you can  
Learn how to be more  
The girl that's inside you  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
With sweet understanding,  
Jaden's your man!_

At that moment Jaden and Alexis looked at each other and the next thing you know they had locked lips with each other (I've been waiting to type that for a long time). They were like that for 10 minuets.

It was getting late Jaden was just leaving Alexis's dorm. He went back to the Shop. Alexis II got the door for him. Just as he was about to get the cards on display for the next day when he heard a voice.

"Hello Jaden"

"Dr. Crowler. You scared me"

"Oh did I, now. You didn't think any one would know, did you"

"What do you mean?"

"This, a black academy uniform."

[ALEXIS II  
_He's got your number now_

"There is only one person that where's one"  
_He knows just what you've done_

"It belongs to Chazz"  
_You've got no place to hide,_

"I found it in the dumpster"  
_You've got nowhere to run_

"along with blood stained newspaper."  
_He knows your life of crime_

"And I found that M-80 under the front desk"  
_I think it's suppertime_

"Its true, I saw him die, but I didn't kill him"

"You might want to tell Shepherd that"

_He's got his facts all straight_

"Don't make me tell him my self"  
_He knows you in and out_

"Just come kid it will be over"  
_He's gonna bring you to him._

"I want the air clear of this"  
_They're gonna Kick you out_

"Ok I'll go"  
_He's got the goods and I'm  
All set for suppertime._

"_I'll lock up and we'll go"  
Come on, come on,  
Think about all those offers  
Come on, come on,  
Your future with Alexis  
Come on, come on,  
Ain't no time to turn squeamish  
Come on, I swear on all my spores,  
When he's gone the world will be yours, yours_  
"Ready Jaden lets go"

"Don't you want to get the cards ready for tomorrow's display?"

"I thought you put them up didn't you"

Faint voices in the background "Come on, come on."  
"Nope"

"The cards cost $200. Where are the cards?"

"In the plant"

Come on, come on, It's suppertime

"In the plant? How did you get them… Just tell me how to get them"

Come on, come on. It's suppertime.

"Just knock 3 times"  
Come on, come on. It's suppertime

"Ok"

It's suppertime. Suppertime.  
Knock, knock, knock. The plant opened, Crowler peeked in.  
"I don't see it. Are you shore you put them in hear"  
"It should be in there, just reach down maybe they fell down the stem."  
Crowler reached further down the plants throat. "Hay I feel some thing. It's stuck though and so is my hand. Say when do plants have teeth?" Crowler wonder "Wait, Jaden. Jaden! JADEN!!!!!!!!

Chomp

"HELP ME!"

Chomp

"HELP ME!"

Chomp

"NOOOOOOOooooooooooo" Crowler's voice fated away with on big slurp and he was gone. Jaden looked in horror as he saw what he did.

_Suppertime._


	4. Rejecting Offers

Chapter 4

Rejecting Offers

That next morning Jaden was awoken to a startle.

AGENT 1  
"Jaden Yuki, so finally we meet you  
This is an occasion. Let's toast it. Up yours  
Relax. Canape? ?? Let's talk turkey. Sign here  
and we'll book you on lecturing tours"

AGENT 2  
"Be a star. And we're sending photographers Thursday  
So get the plant ready and wear a clean shirt  
Just sign this release. Need a pen? Aren't you thrilled?  
It's the cover of Life magazine. Dessert?"

AGENT 3  
"I'm telling you son, it's a cinch to get ratings  
The title is Marvin's. The concept is mine  
The first weekly dueling show on a network  
and you're gonna host it, you lucky kid, sign"

SINGERS  
_They say the meek shall inherit  
You know the book doesn't lie  
It's not a question of merit  
It's not demand and supply  
They say the meek gonna get it  
And you're a meek little guy  
You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em by and by_

SEYMOUR  
_My future's starting  
I've got to let it  
Stick with that plant, and gee, my duel account will thrive  
What am I saying? No way! Forget it!  
It's much too dangerous to keep my plant alive_

_If I take these offers, that means more killing  
Who knew success would come with messy, nasty strings?  
If I sign these contracts, that means I'm willing  
to keep on doing bloody, awful, evil things  
_  
_No! No! There's only so far you can bend  
No! No! This nightmare must come to an end  
No! No! You've got no alternative, Jaden old boy  
Though it means you'll be slacking again and unhelpful,  
It's the only solution. It can't be avoided  
That vegetable must be destroyed  
_  
_But then there's Alexis, lovely Alexis.  
If life were tawdry and impov'rished as before,  
She might not like me, she might not want me  
Without the plant, she might not love me anymore_

SINGERS  
_They say the meek shall inherit_  
JADEN  
"Where do I sign?"  
SINGERS  
_You know the book doesn't lie_  
JADEN  
"Right on the line?"  
SINGERS  
_It's not a question of merit_  
JADEN  
"That'll do fine."  
SINGERS  
_It's not demand and supply_  
_JADEN_  
"This copy's mine?"  
_SINGERS_  
_You'll make a fortune, we swear it,_

_If on this fact you rely  
Bye bye. So long.  
You know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em,  
you know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em,  
you know the meek are gonna get what's comin' to 'em  
by and by._

Jaden had to fight his way threw the crowed of students or reporters just to get to the front door of the shop, which he tripped threw. He looked up and saw the plant. "Oh my goodness" he said in a shuddery voice as he saw the plant got bigger overnight. A camera flash startled him. "And hear he is, Mr. Jaden Yuki." said A Reporter 'There is so many questions that are television audience has. Like where did you get this amassing peace of nature's…" Thud "… art. CUT! What the hell is going on. What happen to the stinkin greenery" The Reporter said angrily as he saw the plant collapsed.

"I just need to feed it."

"So feed it"

"I can't feed not now"

"I'll feed it then. Where is the plant food"

"Plant food?"

'It doesn't eat plant food! Then what the hell have you been feeding it?"

"I can't tell you or any one. Just all of you leave me alone. Just go away. Go away, Go away, GO AWAY!" Jaden left the shop and fought his way threw the crowed. He ran into the forest. Alexis fallowed him.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" He kept repeating to him self. "I should have stopped to begin with. But If I don't feed it, Alexis II will die I'll louse everything"

"Jaden, who you talking to?"

"No one"

"Your acting funny, why did you want all those people out? One man said Jaden's Dueling Strategies will be a big TV show"

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel terrible"

"Don't be. Tomorrow they plan to bring you a big check"

"They will?"

"I wish you were enjoying your success."

'Wait, there coming back with money. Then we could get out of hear, off this island."

"What do you mean?"

"After tomorrow we could leave hear together."

"Where are you going with this, Jaden?"

"We are both 18 right?"

"Yes"

"Alexis, will you marry me?"

"Well…um…Yes"

"Then that's it we will get married tonight. I'll talk to Shepherded and see if he will call his brother who is a priest."

"Oh Jaden" she said. She grabbed Jaden's head and kissed him full on the lips.

"Wow." Said Jaden "Tomorrow we will get the check and I'll pay to get us out of hear. We will live happily ever after. A life with no plants, only dueling. Meat me at the front of the shop tonight"

"Ok, I got to get ready" said Alexis as she ran off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That night Jaden was just finishing packing up his stuff in the shop. He picked up his suitcase and snuck his way around the collapsed plant. He was about to open the door and leave, when he heard: "Feed Me"

"No, you're not getting anything."

"Feed Me" the plant said angrily.

"I will not feed you"

"Feed me" he said begging.

"No, so stop asking!" yelled Jaden "I can't keep living with the guilt" "Tough titty"

"Watch you language"

"Oh cut the crap and bring on the meet"

"You ate last night"

"For some reason Dr. Crowler was too hard to digest. And everyone knows he is not that satisfying. Plus I didn't know he was a doctor, or a dude, for that matter"

"Ok, Ok. You want meat? I'll rush down to the red dorm and get you some nice raw roast"

"Don't due me any favors"

"Its my final offer. Yes or No?"

"Well it wouldn't kill to try something new"

"Done deal. I'll be right back. And you not getting dessert" with throws words Jaden left

Alexis II waited patiently for 5 minutes. Then he saw Alexis waiting out side.

ALEXIS II  
_Hey little lady, hello_

"Who's there?" said Alexis  
_You're lookin' cute as can be_

"Someone in there?" she said looking threw the window  
_You're lookin' mighty sweet_

"Jaden, Jaden?  
"No, it ain't Seymour- it's me!"

"Oh my goodness  
_You're friendly Alexis Two_  
_This plant is talking to _you

"Is this why Jaden was acting so weird?"

"You better believe it"

"What can I do for you" she said nervously

"I just need some light shined on me. I just need that sun lamp adjusted."  
_Come on and give me some light_

"Can't you do it your self?"  
_Hey, little lady, be nice_

"Its just an adjustment right?  
_Sure is, I'll need it straight_

"I'll need a boost"  
_Don't need no glasses or rice_

"Can you lift me up"_  
Don't need no twist of lime_

"Ok lift me"_  
And now it's suppertime!_

"What?"

"Relax sweet hart it will be over quickly."

"Help!"

Jaden walk in.

"Alexis no!" He yelled. He ran over and using his hands he pried open the plants mouth. He grabbed Alexis and ran out back. "Alexis are you ok? I'm sorry"

"I'm ok Jaden, I'll live"

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or anybody. It just makes things, terrible things happen. I should have stopped when I found out what it lived on. But it looked so cut and harmless." Said Jaden "I never knew it would turn into such a monster. But then we started to do business, making a living and you liking me…"

"Jaden, you think I loved you because you got some weird plant? I have always loved you from the first day hear"

"You mean you would love me even I wasn't famous?"

"Yes. All I wanted was you and a small house"

"When we get out of hear. We will get that small house and every thing will be ok."

JADEN

Its Just Jaden who is standin' beside you

ALEXIS

Its Just Jaden  
He showed me I can

JADEN

Yes you can…

"Excuse me, Pardon me, and Beg you pardon. If two kids will just stop singing for a moment. There is something I want to discus with you. I'm guessing you in the red that you're Jaden Yuki."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"It's a great to meet you. Names Jack M Brown. I have been trying to meet with you for 3 days."

"Why?"

"It will be great to work with you. We will make a big bucks and be rich."

"He is not interested" said Alexis

"He will be. The guys and I back at the office love that plant of yours. And we have one incredible idea."

"What that?" asked Jaden

"We take small leaf cuttings, develop little Alexis 2s and sell them everywhere across the nation. Every house hold in the U.S. could have one."

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other "Every house hold in the U.S." said Jaden

"This could go world wide kid."

"World wide" Jaden and Alexis said together.

"With the right advertising this could be bigger then Hula-hoops." Jack said with excitement.

"Bigger then Hula-Hoops?" said Alexis

"So Jaden, Do we have a deal?" he said as he pulled a contract from his jacket

"Well, I like Hula-Hoops. Wait what am I saying, No, No, NO! Take that contract of yours and get out of hear!" Jaden yelled. "No one is going near that plant"

"Maybe I'll come back when you're in a better mood"

"Don't come back at all!"

"Ok, ok" said Jack "I'll go. But can I get a close look at the plant?"

"NO!" yelled Jaden. Jack walked off

"Alexis, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so?"

"It will keep eating until there is nothing left"

"We got to stop it Jaden, we must"

"No, Alexis. I must stop it because I started it. Its time I must bust that pod wide open."

"I'm going with you"

"No, Alexis. I can't risk lousing you. And besides you this is between me and the weed"

"I hope you know what to do"

"Alexis the thing you should know about me is, I find out what to do at the last minute" Jaden said as he went back in the shop to face the nightmare he started.

"Every House hold in the U.S., thousands of you eating. That's what you had in mind all along isn't it?"

"No Sht Sherlock." Said Alexis II

"This is not just one hungry plant hear, its world Conquest"

"And thanks to you I can do it"

"Don't get your hopes up. You're not getting away with this. You plan stops hear."

Alexis II just laughed

"I don't care what it takes only one of us will leave hear alive"

ALEXIS II  
_Better wait a minute  
Yaw better hold the phone  
Better mind your manners  
Better change your tone  
Don't you threaten me, son  
Yaw got to lot of gall  
We going to do things my way  
Or we won't do things at all_

There a small thudding and the plant's pot started to break

"Your in trouble now" then the pos shattered into peaces._  
Yaw don't know what you're messing' with.  
You got no idea  
You don't know what you're lookin' at  
When you're lookin' here  
Yaw don't know what you're up against,  
No, no way, no how  
You don't know what you're messing' with,  
But I'm going to tell you now!_

The small pods on the plant started to open.

Jaden ran to the desk and grabbed the luger and pointed at Alexis II. He attempted to shoot but the trigger jammed.

ALEXIS II

_Get this straight!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad_

PODS

_He's is bad_

"Outer Space?" said Jaden

ALEXIS II_  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
And it looks like you been had  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
So get off my back 'n get out my face,  
'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad_

He took the Luger from Jaden and started scooting_  
Want to save your skin, boy? _

Bang! Jaden jumped_  
You want to save your hide?_

Bang! Jaden dodged_  
You want to see tomorrow? _

Bang! He dodged again_  
You better step aside_

Bang! Jaden ran into the back room_  
Better take a tip, boy_

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_  
Want some good advice?  
You better take it easy,  
'Cause you're walking' on thin ice  
_Alexis II threw the cash register threw the window to back room_  
Yaw don't know what you're dealing' with  
No, you never did  
Yaw don't know what you're lookin' at,  
But that's tough titty, kid!_

Jaden ran out with the ax._  
The lion don't sleep tonight,  
And if you pull his tail, he roars_

He tried to Chop the plant's vines, which were on the front desk but kept missing_  
Yaw say, "That ain't fair?" Yaw say, "That ain't nice?"  
Yaw know what I say?  
"Up yours!"  
_Jaden ran out form behind the desk and was about to strike the plant._  
Watch me now!_

But Alexis II spiked (Panted) him. Jaden crawled behind the desk.

ALEXIS II_  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace,  
And you've got me fighting' mad  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
Going to trash your ass,  
Going to rock this place,  
'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad  
_One vine came down on the front desk and broke it._  
Don't you talk to me about old King Kong  
You think he's the worst, well, you're thinking' wrong  
Don't talk to me about Frankenstein  
He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine_"All right that dose it!" said Jaden running for a closet.

You know I don't come from no black lagoon  
I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon  
You can keep The Thing, keep The It,  
keep The Creature, they don't mean sht

"No you don't" the plant said blocking Jaden with a vine _  
I got one style, major moves_

He fired another vine at Jaden and got it right next to his head_  
I got the stuff and I think that proves  
You better move it out_

He fired two more vines. Jaden was trapped _  
Nature calls  
You got the point?  
I'm going to bust your balls  
_He fired one more vine this time right between Jaden's legs. Jaden looked over and dove for the ax._  
Here it comes!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case  
You can't beat this trouble, man  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
So just beam him up  
It's all over, ace_

A vine came up and blocked Jaden from under ground. Next thing you know Jaden was in a vine cage._  
I'm mean and green _  
PODS_  
Mean green mother from outer space_

ALEXIS II  
_I'm mean and green_

PODS_  
Mean green mother from outer space  
_  
ALEXIS II  
_I'm mean and green_

PODS  
_Mean green mother from outer space  
Mean green mother from outer space_

ALEXIS II  
_And I. Am. Bad!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

"Later Jaden." said Alexis II as he pulled the mane support beam that held the shop up, out. The whole Shop caved in on Jaden.

"Looks like I'm the one who got out alive" said Alexis II. The Plant let out a victory Laugh. But out from under the rubble of the fallen shop, Jaden arose with a lighter in one hand and a M-80 in the other. The Plant had not knottiest him. "You want eat something? Well then eat this!" He lit the M-80 and threw it into the plants gaping mouth. Gulp. Alexis II swallowed the M-80. "Aw, Sht" He said. And with that word the plant exploded. "Jaden?" called Alexis. "Jaden?" "Its ok Alexis, Its over with." said Jaden walking out of the rubble. "Now lets go get our check and go" Jaden and Alexis Hugged and ran off. The next day they got there check, Graduated early, got married and most of all left the island. They got their small house and lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
